Do You Love Me?
by StarieCloud
Summary: Sora loves Matt but does Matt love her? Will some thing Sora sees at a dance tell her? Based on my sob story.


Do You Love Me?  
(Or my sob story)  


  
Star: I do not own this song by Dream. Though it hardly won't matter once Moon gets through with me. Based on what happened to ::cough cough:: someone ::cough:: at on of our school dances.  
  
  
"Man, that haunted house was awesome!" Mimi shuddered, "I don't know about that." "It was SO much better than the ones at the beach!" "Can we go to the dance now?" Mimi asked to no one in particular. A goblin pointed to a long black cloth. Another on opened it. Mimi and Sora stepped into the room and were greeted by a hundred kids and a song. Another hundred were still waiting to be admitted. A bunch of their friends telling them how cool this was.  
  
~ Making sense for all downtown. ~  
  
Sora brushed off a few friends in search of another person.  
  
~ What's my problem  
  
I don't wanna socialize  
  
Why don't they leave me alone?  
  
Bad boys  
  
Jealous girls. ~  
  
Sora spotted who she wanted. Mimi caught up with her. "What are you- Oh…" She smiled. Sora punched her. "Ow… My gosh Sora. Only you would punch that hard."  
  
~ Been there, done that  
  
I just wanna fantasize. ~  
  
Sora smiled, "He's so cute." "Who Matt?" "No duh!"  
  
~ Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah. ~  
  
Matt laughed at something one of the many people that were crowed around him said.  
  
~ Staring at the ceiling thinkin bout you. ~  
  
Sora seemed to see Matt everywhere.  
  
~ Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah. ~  
  
Mimi had walked away and was now listening to the new song that had come on. It was a slow song. Izzy found Sora and wispered a few things to her. Sora nodded. Then as she walked toward Mimi she felt a shiver run through her.  
  
~ It's a freaky feeling  
  
What can I do? ~  
  
After she and Izzy had set up Tai and Mimi Sora walked away. She looked around at the couples. Here were a few cute boys but none as cute as Matt.  
  
~ I don't like anyone (the way I like you)  
  
I don't go anywhere (If you're not there too)  
  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
  
You're the only one good enough for me  
  
Those others just won't do  
  
I don't like anyone but you. ~  
  
There was Jackie and Craig. She smiled. Lesley and Ian. Heh heh. Leah and Eddie. No duh , Sora looked at the wall where Matt had been standing. He wasn't there. Matt where are you?  
  
~ They think I'm a little obsessed  
  
Out there sending mental telepathy  
  
I'm concentrating on you. ~  
  
Sora went looking for Kari. She wanted to tease her. It was her first dance and well… she was going with T.K.!  
  
~ Wanna give you everything  
  
But if I do will think the less of me?  
  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah  
  
Everybody else just wasting my time  
  
Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah  
  
Baby can't you tell we're two of a kind? ~  
  
Sora snickered. She caught Yolei as she passed by. Sora pointed out Kari dancing with T.K..   
  
~ I don't like anyone (the way I like you)  
  
I don't go anywhere (If you're not there too)  
  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
  
You're the only one good enough for me  
  
Those others just won't do  
  
I don't like anyone but you. ~  
  
Yolei and Sora went off looking for Matt to show him.  
  
~ Twinkling of stars  
  
La la la la la la la la   
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Thinkin bout you  
  
Staring at the ceiling thinkin bout you. ~  
  
They passed assorted couples including some of Sora's friends. "Now we just need to find Matt."  
  
~ What can I do  
  
It's a freaky feeling  
  
What can I do  
  
I don't like anyone but you. ~  
  
Oh Matt, Sora thought, How can I tell you I love you? I don't want anybody besides you. Yolei left Sora so Yolei could dance with Tyler. Sora continued her tour of the couples. She spotted Matt and gaped. He had his arms around Jenny Smith. She laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. Her hands rested lightly on his back.   
Sora could not stand to see anymore. Her heart had been gourged out. She walked away, tears brimming in her eyes.  
The rest of the night Matt hung out with Tai, Mimi, and Sora. He attempted to make small talk but Sora could not talk to him. Sora vowed never, ever to talk to Jenny again. But Sora didn't stop at that…  
  
  



End file.
